Buddy Murphy
| birth_place = Melbourne, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bill DeMott Billy Gunn Dusty Rhodes Norman Smiley Robby Brookside Terry Taylor | debut = 8 September 2007 | retired = }} Matthew Adams (26 September 1988) is an Australian professional wrestler. He is signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) where he is working on their Raw brand under the ring name Buddy Murphy (shortened to Murphy between January 2015 and June 2016). He is a one-time WWE Cruiserweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Australian promotions Pro Championship Wrestling (2007-2011) Adams made his debut on a PCW Slam show in 2007 as Matt Silva prior to appearing in a tag match on a main show teaming with Jacko Lantern in which they defeated Adam Brooks & Diaz. He took a break for a few years and fight again in 2010. He won the PCW State Title at PCW Xmas Chaos, defeating Danny Psycho. He held the title for 8 days as he was beaten by Psycho in a rematch. His last match was a Tables match against Jacko Lantern, however he returned to PCW various times for short feuds or one off matches, being his feud/ singles and last man standing match against his protoge Adam Brooks, the pair went on to team up against the PCW Tag Team Champions, "Fulli Syck", in Silva's last PCW match and the last time "Team Silva" wrestled together. Pro Wrestling Alliance (2008-2010) Silva debuted on 3 January show in losing effort in a Six Way Scramble to Lightning Luke. At PWA Unbreakable he challenged for the PWA A1GP Title against then champ Robbie Eagles but lost. His last match consisted of him winning a cross promotional match between MCW and PWA with him representing MCW. Slam Factory Wrestling (2010) Silva made his Slam Factory Wrestling debut in 2010 during the 6 February show in a losing effort to Ryan Rollins. His last match ended in a no contest with Chris Trance. Riot City Wrestling (2010-2013) Matthew debuted on October 2 in a winning effort in a tag match teaming with Adam Brooks to defeat GD Grimm and Jacko Lantern. On 24 January 2011 at RCW Reanimated, he challenged Jacko Lantern for the RCW Heavyweight title but did not succeed in winning the title. His last match was on 6 April at RCW 100, in a match won by GD Grimm. Wrestling Rampage (2010) Silva debuted on 16 January in a losing effort to Greg Graham. His last match was be a win against Mike Petersen. Melbourne City Wrestling (2010-2013) Silva debuted on 16 October winning against Sean O Shea. He challenged for the main title against Danny Psycho but lost the match. At MCW November Reign Ryan Matthew lost a Tables match against Ryan Rollins. Matthew once again challenged for the MCW Heavyweight Title and won defeating then champion Slex at MCW Vendetta. Matthew defeated Slex in the rematch. Matthew successfully defended his title against Sonjay Dutt at MCW New Horizons. He successfully defended the title three more times until he was beaten by Mike Petersen at MCW Worlds Collide. After losing in the rematch he wrestled his last match against Adam Brooks on 13 April 2013 which he lost. This was Matt's last match in Australia before taking up his WWE Developmental contract. Explosive Pro Wrestling (2012) Silva first and last match was a win in a 6-man tag against Marcius Pitt, Mikey Nicholls and Shane Haste. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2013-2018) On 17 March 2013 Silva signed a development contract with WWE. He reported to NXT and started training under the name Buddy Murphy. He made his WWE debut at a NXT live event on 23 November 2013, teaming with Sawyer Fulton and Troy McClain against Angelo Dawkins, Colin Cassady and Wesley Blake. Murphy made his televised debut on NXT 15 May 2014, teaming with Elias Samson in a losing effort against The Ascension. In August 2014, Murphy formed a tag team with Wesley Blake. On the 14 August episode of NXT, they were defeated in the first round of a number one contender tag team tournament by Kalisto and Sin Cara, later known as the Lucha Dragons. For the rest of 2014, Blake and Murphy lost multiple matches to the Lucha Dragons and the Vaudevillains (Simon Gotch and Aiden English). Blake and Murphy were once referred to as Team Thick in October, but that name was dropped in later episodes. Also in October 2014, Blake and Murphy lost a number one contender tag team battle royal, being eliminated by the Ascension. On the 28 January 2015 edition of NXT, Blake and Murphy defeated champions the Lucha Dragons to win the NXT Tag Team Championship, making Murphy the first Australian to hold a championship within the WWE. He and Blake held the titles until 22 August 2015 when they were defeated by The Vaudevillains. On October 8, Murphy joined a No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT Championship. Eight days later during the 16 October edition of NXT, Murphy and Blake entered a Fatal Four-Way Tag Team Title match, facing Chad Gable & Jason Jordan, The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder) and the defending Tag Team Champions The Vaudevillains. The next month on 7 November edition of NXT, Murphy and Blake were involved in second Four-Way tag team title match, facing Chad Gable & Jason Jordan, The Vaudevillains and the defending champions Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson. This was Murphy and Blake's final tag team title match of that year. The following year on the 25 February 2016 edition of NXT, Murphy and Blake entered a Fatal four-way Elimination tag team No. 1 contendership match, facing Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore, The Vaudevillains and American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan). By April 2016, Murphy spent considerable time in singles action before returning to tag team matches by late 2016, teaming and winning tag matches with Tye Dillinger and Shinsuke Nakamura. During 2017, Murphy wrestled in singles matches, receiving his first and only title match on 9 March where he lost to Bobby Roode in a match for the NXT Championship. On November 30, he joined a 20-Man Battle Royal won by Trent Seven. On 3 February 2018 at NXT, Murphy was involved in a four-way No. 1 contendership match for the NXT title, where he defeated Brennan Williams and Jeet Rama and Raul Mendoza. On 24 March at NXT, Murphy challenged Pete Dunne for the United Kingdom Championship but did not succeed in winning the championship. Murphy finished the month with a victory on 30 March defeating Dijak. He returned during the 13 April house show where he defeated Lio Rush. During the 27 April house show, Murphy lost to Ricochet. During two consecutive house shows held on 17 May and 18 May, Murphy defeated Lio Rush. He later returned during the 14 July house show where he defeated Mars Wang. 205 Live (2018-2019) During the 20 February episode of 205 Live, Murphy was a participant in the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament. He defeated Ariya Daivari in the first round. On the 6 March episode of 205 Live, Murphy was eliminated in the quarter final by Mustafa Ali. On the 27 March episode of 205 Live, Murphy won a No. 1 contendership match for the Cruiserweight title after defeating Akira Tozawa, Kalisto and TJP. On 5 April during the opening night of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess show, Murphy participated in the WWE United Kingdom Title Invitational where he was eliminated in the first round by Lio Rush. At the Axxess show, Murphy teamed with Kalisto in defeating Gentleman Jack Gallagher & TJP in a tag match. On 29 May Murphy appeared on 205 Live where he challenged Cedric Alexander for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. Murphy would meet Alexander during the first week of June in three consecutive house shows on WWE Live, but was unable to win the title during these occasions. He returned to 205 Live on 5 June, wrestling Mustafa Ali to a No-Contest finish. On 19 June Murphy wrestled in a Triple Threat match against Hideo Itami and Mustafa Ali, resulting with both Ali and Murphy losing to Itami. On 3 July Murphy to Mustafa Ali in a No Disqualification match. On the 7 August episode of 205 Live, Murphy teamed with Tony Nese in defeating The Lucha House Party (Kalisto & Lince Dorado). On 21 August Murphy and Nese lost to The Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado) in a tornado tag match. Murphy ended the month with a victory on 28 August defeating Kalisto. After a series of live house shows, Murphy returned on the 11 September episode of 205 Live to defeat Gran Metalik. The next month on 6 October, Murphy competed at the Super Show-Down pay-per-view in Melbourne, Australia in a title match defeating the defending champion Cedric Alexander to become the new Cruiserweight Championship. During the 27 October and 28 October WWE house shows, Murphy defeated Alexander in two consecutive title rematches. SmackDown Live (2019) During August, Murphy joined the SmackDown Live roster. His first televised match was held during the 13 August episode of SmackDown Live. The match was against Roman Reigns after Reigns accused Murphy of being party to the backstage attacks on Reigns during prior weeks. The match ended with Murphy being defeated. Murphy also incurred the anger of Daniel Bryan and Rowan after naming Rowan as Reign's assailant. The following week on the 20 August episode of Smackdown Live, as a result of Murphy's implication of Rowan, he faced Daniel Bryan in a singles match ending with Murphy defeating Bryan. Personal life Adams has a background that includes bungee jumping, rock climbing and swimming with great whales. Adams announced on Instagram in January 2017 that he was engaged to fellow wrestler Alexis Kaufman, better known by her ring name Alexa Bliss. In 2019 however, it was reported Adams and Kaufman were no longer engaged. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Murphy' ***Murphy's Law(Pumphandle lift into Samoan Drop or Death Valley Driver) **'As Matt Silva' ***''Lights Out'' ***''Silva Breaker'' *'Signature moves' **'As Murphy' ***Stiff punches, kicks, and forearm strikes ***Wheelbarrow suplex ***Running big boot to opponent in corner ***Multiple Powerbombs **'As Matt Silva' ***''Silva Shock'' (Pumphandle neck driver) ***''Silva Star Press'' (Running standing shooting star press) ***''Silva Bullet'' (Missile dropkick) *'Managers' **Alexa Bliss *'Wrestlers managed' *'Tag teams and stables' **Blake and Murphy *'Nicknames' **"The Juggernaut" **"The Best Kept Secret" *'Entrance themes' **"Rock It" by Sub Focus (MCW) **"Soulja Boy" - Travis Barker Remix (PCW) **"Robot Rock" by Daft Punk (Independent circuit) **"Action Packed"''' by Kosinus (NXT) (Used while teaming with Wesley Blake) **"Opposite Ends of the World"' by CFO$ (20 May 2015 – present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Ballarat Professional Wrestling' **BPW Championship *'Melbourne City Wrestling' **MCW Championship *'Professional Championship Wrestling' **PCW State Championship *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship ([[WWE Raw Tag Team Championship/Champion history|1 time, '''Current']]) with Seth Rollins *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Wesley Blake External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile at Wrestling Data.com Category:1988 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Professional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance (Australia) alumni Category:Slam Factory Wrestling alumni Category:Explosive Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Rampage alumni Category:Riot City Wrestling alumni Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE Cruiserweight Champions Category:WWE 205 Live Alumni Category:WWE Tag Team Champions